A tale of General Hospital songs
by LuVtOdAnCe
Summary: This is a story involing my favorite song, but put together as a gh song fic! R&R No FLAMING! there is like all the characters of gh on her alive and dead!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N wanted to start a new story! Hope you like this should be a one shot song fic!**

Patrick walked up to Robin's door at the metro court and knocked. He dropped the letter put down the flower vase and walked away.

"Coming!" Robin yelled she was surprised to see no one standing there, but there was a card and a flower vase full of red roses.

Patrick ran outside, found her window, and looked up. He knew that she would put the roses there, but still to get her attention he threw a tiny rock at her window.

Robin put her new vase down, opened the letter, and the window. As she read it Patrick sang it.

_Hey There Delilah what's it like New York city?_

"I'm fine?" Robin muttered "How are you?" "Good, Don't ruin the song." Patrick muttered back. Robin laughed slightly as Patrick sang the next line.

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true._

_"_

Why thank you!" Robin replied to Patrick laughing.

_Hey there Delilah Don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely Give this song another listen Close your eyes Listen to my voice, it's my disguise I'm by your side._

"I never worry about the distance you are 3 miles away from me and I work with you."

_Oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me Oh its what you to me oh its what you do to me What you do to me._

_"What do I do to you?" Robin questioned him._

_Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard, but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar we'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would my word is good._

_"_

You own a guitar, and you're going to pay my bills with it?!" Robin questioned happily.

_"_

Yup!" He replied to her. "Yes!" She muttered.

_Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away I'd write it all, even love with me you'd fall we'd have it all._

"You can write songs for me?!" Robin questioned excitedly again. Patrick nodded his head at her.

_Oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me Oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me._

"Not again what do I do to you?" Robin asked Patrick.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got plains and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same when you're to blame. _

_"_

I'm not a thousand miles away I'm three miles away. Robin and Patrick said at the same time, because Patrick knew that she would say that.

_Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me, two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do._

"I've been done with med-school for a while, and you're already making you're history with brain surgery." Robin told him.

_You know it's all because of you we could do what ever we want to, hey there Delilah here's to you, this one's for you._

"Oh we can then how come Ford says we cant?" Robin asked Patrick.

"I don't know?" Answered Patrick.

_Oh it's what you do to me oh it's what you do to me, Oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me , what you do to me._

"Happy Birthday Robin, and I hope we could have a second chance." Patrick Shouted happily!

"We certainly can, that's what I've been wanting." Robin said almost crying.

She put on her high heels and opened the door there was Jason waiting to take her out for dinner.

"Jason, Patrick is taking me out for dinner instead, sorry maybe tomorrow?" Robin asked him.

"Sure, Happy birthday Robin." He gave her a hug and handed her a small box.

"You didn't have to do that." She told him.

"It's you're birthday you deserve it, so open it up." Jason told her.

She opened the box. "Oh Jason these are beautiful, there just like the ones Brenda used to where at fancy parties."

"That's because they are, I know Brenda would be happy if you wore these on your birthday."

"Thank you Jason! Now I'm probably going to cry."

"It's you're birthday cry if you want you."

He gave her another hug and they left.

Robin met Patrick outside the hotel, and gave him a huge hug and she lifted her feet from the ground.

"Nice earrings." He told her.

"Thanks, they were my friend Brenda's she _would_ want me to wear them on my birthday.

**A/n ok I know Robin was being sarcastic a bit to much, but I wanted it to be funny. let me know how u think it is by reviewing!**


	2. see you again

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers and now I shall update what you have all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I own nada but the plot.

**I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim. I have a heart that will never be tamed. I knew you were something special when you spoke my name. Now I can't wait to see you again. **

"Patrick I can not wait to see you at the date tonight." Robin told her friend Patrick over the phone.

**I've got a way of knowin' when something' is right, I feel like I must have known you in another life. 'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes. Now I can't wait to see you again.**

"Neither can I!" Patrick responded to Robin.

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I st-st-studered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout**** feel like I couldn't breatheyou asked what's wrong with me My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!" And next time we hang out I will redeem myself My heart can rest till then. Whoa Whoa I, I can't wait to see you again.**

"We are going to have so much fun nothing like that is going to happen this time!" Robin exclaimed to Patrick.

**I got this crazy feelin' deep inside when you call and ask to see me tomorrow night. I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs that you cant wait to see me again.**

"Well that is a little strange because you are actually correct!" Patrick exclaimed to Robin while laughing.

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I st-st-studered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout**** feel like I couldn't breatheyou asked what's wrong with me My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!" And next time we hang out I will redeem myself My heart can rest till then. Whoa Whoa I, I can't wait to see you again. **

**I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim.**

"You already aimed, you have me." Patrick told Robin over the phone.

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I st-st-studered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout**** feel like I couldn't breatheyou asked what's wrong with me My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!" And next time we hang out I will redeem myself My heart can rest till then. Whoa Whoa I, I can't wait to see you again. **

" See you tonight Patrick Drake, see you tonight." With that Robin hung up the phone and went to her closet and got dressed.

Review!! I will update more if you do, it is now summer no school!!


End file.
